Tear Me Apart
by idiot rabbit
Summary: AU, Cinderpelt doesn't break her leg in Fire and Ice and goes on to become a warrior. However, something even worse happens, and ThunderClan is left in tatters. Is she strong enough to hold herself - and her Clan - together? CinderxFire and unhealthy onesided TigerxCinder. Warning - dark, especially in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU where Cinderpaw isn't hit by the monster in Fire and Ice**

Cinderpaw didn't like being told to stay in camp all day. Fireheart had given her the day off from training, much to her dismay, but hadn't bothered to tell her why. Right now she was lounging outside the apprentice den with her brother, idly watching her mentor and wondering what he was up to.

At the moment Fireheart was waiting outside Bluestar's den with an expression of concern on his face. The Clan leader had gotten sick, and Cinderpaw knew Fireheart was worried about her. The whole Clan seemed to be on tenterhooks, hoping that their leader's whitecough wouldn't develop into the more serious and potentially fatal greencough. After all, Bluestar wasn't a young cat anymore.

A drizzling rain hadn't helped the energy of the Clan, and every cat seemed to be moving slowly today. So it was a surprise when Dustpaw came racing into camp with all the speed of a WindClan cat.

"What's up with him?" Cinderpaw mewed as her brother from where he was slowly grooming a paw.

Brackenpaw shrugged. "No idea." He didn't seem interested in what was causing the older apprentice's hurry.

Cinderpaw watched as Dustpaw approached Fireheart. "I have a message from Tigerclaw for Bluestar. It's urgent," the apprentice panted.

"You can't go in there, Bluestar's sick," meowed Yellowfang before Fireheart could reply. The old medicine cat had a mouthful of herbs for their sick leader.

The apprentice looked perturbed. "But it's urgent!" he repeated. "Tigerclaw needs to see her at the Thunderpath, now!"

"What's wrong?" Fireheart spoke up.

Dustpaw's tail lashed back and forth. "It's not your business." After a second's pause, he added a hissed "kittypet" for emphasis.

Fireheart looked angry as he glared at Dustpaw. "Tigerclaw will just have to wait. Or I can go myself."

"But he says there's evidence of ShadowClan hunting in our territory!" he blurted. Fireheart stiffened. Cinderpaw's mind was racing. Maybe ShadowClan was planning to launch an attack!

"Bluestar can't leave camp," Firestar meowed defiantly once more. Dustpaw looked lost for words.

Then the lichen hanging over the entrance to Bluestar's den rustled, and the leader herself emerged. "What's this business about ShadowClan in our territory?" she asked.

"Bluestar!" meowed Fireheart. "You need to rest!" But the old she-cat pushed past him.

"We cannot allow ShadowClan to steal prey. If my deputy says that he needs me urgently, I must join him." Bluestar tried to stifle a cough. She began making her way down the rock face, only slightly unsteady.

Yellowfang stepped in. "Bluestar," the medicine cat spoke respectfully but firmly, "you don't want your whitecough to turn into greencough. You cannot leave camp."

But Bluestar paid her no heed as she made her way out of camp. As she passed a few tail-lengths in front of the apprentice den, Cinderpaw could smell her illness on her. She watched, wide-eyed as the ThunderClan leader disappeared into the exit, presumably heading toward the Thunderpath.

"I'll go after her!" yelled Fireheart, springing to his paws.

Yellowfang shook her head. "No. Bluestar can handle herself."

"But she's sick!"

"You need to get catnip in case her whitecough turns into greencough, Fireheart. There's a patch near Twolegplace."

Fireheart did not look at all convinced as Yellowfang added, "I'm sure Tigerclaw will get her back to camp safely." In a barely audible whisper, she added, "She trusts him, even if you don't." The ginger tom's green eyes narrowed, but he nodded quickly before darting off towards Twolegplace.

Cinderpaw nudged Brackenpaw. "Did you hear that?" she mewed. "I think we should go follow Fireheart."

Brackenpaw looked worried. "He told us to stay in camp."

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "No, he never said that."

"Yes, he did."

"No, you're wrong," mewed Cinderpaw, leaping to her feet. "I'm going to help Fireheart gather catnip."

"Fine," Brackenpaw meowed. "Just please, stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," Cinderpaw mewed, her whiskers twitching. She turned and walked quickly toward the exit. No cat tried to stop her. She set off at a brisk trot towards Twolegplace, following Fireheart's scent, when a thought occurred to her and she stopped in her tracks. Maybe she should follow Bluestar instead.

Yes, the more she thought about it, it seemed more and more like a good idea. She would follow Bluestar and make sure she got the Thunderpath okay. This way she could hear about the ShadowClan trespassers. Maybe - her tail curled excited – maybe some errant ShadowClanners would decide to steal prey at that very moment, and she could help Tigerclaw and Bluestar fight them. It would be her very first battle, and she'd been looking forward to it since before she was even an apprentice.

Her mind now made up, Cinderpaw changed direction, heading towards the Thunderpath. It was no trouble at all to find Bluestar's scent and follow it. Even with her short legs, Cinderpaw was a fast she-cat, and in no time at all she had reached the edge of the forest. Sure enough, she scented the two cats she was looking for, Bluestar's fever-smell almost covering the musky scent of Tigerclaw.

Cinderpaw scrambled up into the lower branches of a tree so she could get a good look. The ThunderClan leader and deputy weren't far away at all. She could see them conversing not far from the Thunderpath, which seemed to be free of monsters today.

For a second she considered calling out to them and making her presence known. A second later, she realized this was a bad idea. No cat was supposed to be hearing this information aside from Bluestar, so she would probably be in trouble. Also, Tigerclaw unnerved her a little. Even though he was the best warrior in the Clan, Fireheart didn't seem to like him, and she didn't want to anger her mentor.

Cinderpaw decided to stay where she was and tried to spot some ShadowClan cats. She then realized that she couldn't smell any traces of ShadowClan. She'd never been to a gathering, but she remembered the dank and marshy smell from when she was kidnapped as a kit. The Thunderpath's harsh aroma and the monsters that sprayed their foul stench in the air were so strong that she could barely scent anything else anyway.

She didn't see any wayward members of ShadowClan, but as she leaned down to get a better look, she caught snippets of Bluestar and Tigerclaw's conversation.

"…no trace of ShadowClan as far as I…" That was Bluestar speaking. Cinderpaw crept a bit closer, hoping that the pair wouldn't spot her through the leaves. Luckily, she was downwind, so it unlikely the two could smell her.

"Could it be Brokenstar's rogues?" Tigerclaw wondered in his deep meow. Cinderpaw stiffened. Brokenstar! That was the cat who had been responsible for kidnapping her and her siblings! She shivered in the damp air. If not for Fireheart, maybe she would be dead right now.

"I detect no scent of ShadowClan." As Cinderpaw watched from her perch, the Clan leader fixed Tigerclaw with a stern look. "What is this really about, Tigerclaw? I…" the rest of her words were drowned out in a cough.

Cinderpaw's heat was racing. Maybe this was a secret about the other Clans! She imagined telling Fireheart what she would learn. Then maybe he would stop thinking she was just annoying little apprentice, too nosy and energetic for her own good.

Down below, Tigerclaw seemed to be looking for something. His amber eyes stared down the Thunderpath while he didn't answer Bluestar's question.

Bluestar's body was racked with a cough, and she shivered slightly. Cinderpaw could now see that Fireheart had been right – it was a bad idea for Bluestar to leave camp. What was Tigerclaw doing?

Her leader seemed to be as impatient as she was. "It's dangerous to linger here, Tigerclaw. I'm ill and need to return to camp."

The dark tabby tom said nothing, looking over the crest of the hill. Cinderpaw stood, transfixed, as she watched a blue monster zooming towards them from the distance. Finally he spoke. "That just makes this easier…"

Tigerclaw was facing the Thunderpath, but Bluestar's back was turned. Surely the leader would move out of the way. She wasn't in the monster's path, but she was too close for comfort. "What?" the blue-gray she-cat mewed, caught off guard.

The deputy crouched down, his long claws visible even from this distance. "Stay still," he hissed. Bluestar, looking confused, took a wary step back.

Cinderpaw saw what was coming. She was pinned in horror as, without warning, Tigerclaw leapt toward Bluestar, pinning her down. "No!" It escaped Cinderpaw's lips before she could stop herself.

Even ill, Bluestar was a formidable fighter. As Tigerclaw lunged at her, she rolled sideways and swiped at his side. His blood arced through the air, but the huge dark tom pressed a claw into Bluestar's neck holding her captive.

Cinderpaw wanted to help, but she was unable to even move, held in place by shock and terror. Tigerclaw was going to kill Bluestar! "Help,' she whispered. "StarClan, help her!"

But Cinderpaw could do nothing but stare in horror as Tigerclaw grabbed Bluestar by the scruff of her neck and threw her right into the path of the oncoming monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Even in her weakened state, Bluestar was agile enough to land on her paws. She lurched sideways, unsteady. She was fast.

But not fast enough.

The monster caught Bluestar on her side and flung her off the right, zooming on the past. The twoleg in its belly didn't even seem to see the gray cat. Bluestar skidded a few pawlengths across the grass. She didn't move.

What had started as a shiver, was now full-fledged shaking. Cinderpaw could barely stay in her perch on the branch. She felt like the stars were tumbling down over her head. How? How could Tigerstar throw their Clan leader into the paws of a monster?

She realized that she needed to leave. Right now. Only StarClan knew what Tigerclaw would do if he found out she was there. She needed to get down out of this tree and run back to camp as fast as she could, where there were other cats to protect her. She needed to escape.

Bluestar needed help, now. But would she even be any use?

Tigerclaw had approached Bluestar's unmoving body. He sniffed at her dull blue-gray fur. A moment passed, then he began removing his own dark fur from between her limp claws. Hiding the evidence of his crime, making it look like an accident.

Cinderpaw knew she needed to run now, while Tigerclaw was distracted. She took one step, then another, down the branch. She was nearly half-way to the ground when Tigerclaw looked up. The murderous tom scented the air, checking for any cats that might have witnessed his actions. Then he looked up – directly where she was standing, concealed by the leaves.

Stupid! How could she be so stupid! The wind had changed, and she was as easy to locate as a piece of prey. Tigerclaw stood, and slowly, deliberately, he padded over to the tree in which she was hiding.

Cinderpaw tried to run. She really did. But the branch was spindly and lacked the bark needed for traction. She found herself slipping down to earth, her claws grasping at nothing.

She landed with a thud, stunned but uninjured. Though that last part was likely to change, seeing as Tigerclaw was right in front of her. She scrambled to her paws, and now he was looming over her. As a kit, a mother had told her to scream for help if a tom was ever threatening her, and she had no hope of fighting him herself. Now was the time to scream.

Before she could make a sound, Tigerclaw's massive paw was covering her mouth, pressing her face into the damp forest floor. She thrashed and wriggled, fighting to escape his grasp. But it was useless, the tabby deputy was easily three times her size, and infinitely stronger.

His face was inches from hers now, his horrible scent clogging her nostrils. The massive claws were there, ready to tear her throat out. Cinderpaw braced herself for the worst.

Bluestar's tail twitched.

Tigerclaw retreated, his amber eyes narrowed. The ThunderClan leader was struggling, unable to get to her feet. Finally she managed to stand. "Don't touch her," Bluestar hissed weakly.

For a second, Tigerclaw looked worried. Then a horrible smile appeared on his face. "Bluestar. It appears you have been struck by a Twoleg's monster. How...unfortunate." His lips curled up slightly.

The older she-cat's legs collapsed from under her. Cinderpaw could now see that she was gravely injured. One of her front legs was bending at an unnatural angle, and her side looked dented, suggesting damage to her organs. There was no blood on her gray coat, aside from the scratch inflicted by Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw…how? Why?" Bluestar coughed. A dribble of blood escaped her mouth and pooled on the ground beside her. Her voice was little more then a whisper.

Tigerclaw ignored his leader, focusing on Cinderpaw. She shuddered under his gaze, keeping her mouth shut, though inwardly she was wondering the same thing. How could a deputy kill his leader? It went against everything in the warrior code.

"One word of this to any cat, and you're dead."

Her blue eyes widened, and she looked at the ground. Tigerclaw wasn't going to kill her right here?

As if he was reading her thoughts, the deputy meowed, "I can't just kill you now. The Clan will become suspicious. But if you open that big mouth of yours, you can be assured that not only will your pathetic little life be over, every cat that has so much as looked at you will be joining you."

Her plan had been to tell Fireheart as soon as possible. Surely her mentor could-

Tigerclaw's mouth enraged itself into a cruel imitation of a smile. "Especially not that kittypet mentor of yours. I'm only too willing to take his life."

She kept looking at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "Look at your leader when he's talking to you," he spat.

Cinderpaw realized it then. Why Tigerclaw had created his horrible plan. Tigerclaw was the Clan deputy. The deputy succeeds the leader. ThunderClan's leader was dying, choking on her own blood. Which meant that…

"Why not kill me now?" she whispered. Surely that would better, than to hold this terrible secret inside her forever.

"You are my witness." She couldn't meet his eyes – she was afraid they were boring deep into her soul.

"Get up. We're going." Tigerclaw had returned to Bluestar's side. Cinderpaw crept behind him. Her heart stung to see Bluestar like this. The Clan's fierce leader, the one she had idolized and wanted to be like someday, bleeding out on the ground at the paws of her trusted deputy. Cinderpaw's eyes stung, and she choked back a sob.

Bluestar was quiet now, with barely enough energy to draw breath. She seemed to summon her last strength, enough to mew barely audibly. "StarClan will never accept you, Tigerclaw." Then the light faded from her eyes, and she moved no more.

Tigerclaw paid her last words no mind as he lifted her limp body by the scruff of her neck and began making his way back to camp. After a second, Cinderpaw followed, her heart pounding in her chest at what she had just witnessed.

She found herself stumbling over her paws as they made the long trek back to camp. Tigerclaw carried Bluestar as though he would a piece of prey, her weight seemingly no burden to him. Her paws dangled meaninglessly in the air, and her tail dragged through the undergrowth, leaving a meandering line across the forest. Bluestar's once-noble head was lolling to the side, and Cinderpaw felt ashamed.

Why in StarClan's name had Bluestar ever left the camp alone? Why hadn't some cat stopped her? Fireheart had tried, Cinderpaw remembered. But Bluestar had brushed him off. She trusted her deputy to the end - the surprise had been visible in her eyes when he lunged at her.

Fireheart. What was her mentor going to think? He had wanted her to stay in camp, where he could keep an eye out for her. Bluestar had been his mentor, not to mention the very cat that had welcomed him into the Clan in the first place. What was Fireheart going to think when he saw her straggling into camp behind the bedraggled body of Bluestar, carried in by her own murderer?

Cinderpaw's eyes welled with tears. Worst of all, she could not tell Fireheart what she had seen. She had no doubts that Tigerclaw was true to his word. Surely he would make her death look like another accident. Besides, he had specifically threatened Fireheart's life. Surely Cinderpaw couldn't be the one responsible for another innocent life lost the paws of Tigerclaw.

She was powerless to save Bluestar. Now she could save Fireheart by holding this terrible secret deep inside her. Her eyes swam with tears, and she struggled to see where she was going, blindly following Tigerclaw's dark shape through the drizzling rain. Her side still stung from where she had tumbled out of the tree, and just drawing enough breath to keep moving was a struggle.

It felt like moons later when Tigerclaw paused near the top of the embankment. "ShadowClan was caught in the act of stealing our prey. Bluestar was struck by a monster chasing them off our territory. I was with her but was powerless to save her. You were out hunting in the area and watched as the monster killed her in a second," meowed Tigerclaw quietly but firmly in his deep mew.

Cinderpaw didn't even look up, her vision blurred with tears and rain. It feels as if a monster is bearing down on her, about to strike, and she is powerless to run away. Only that would be infinitely preferable to Tigerclaw.

Silently, she followed him into the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Fireheart was pacing back and forth recklessly in the damp dirt below the Highrock. He was unable to stand still, anxious for Bluestar's safe return. He'd sprinted to Twolegplace as fast as he could, but still, the trip had taken him much too long. Princess had been sitting out on the fence, eager to talk, and he still felt bad about brushing her off. However, the Clan leader's health came first.

Fireheart's ginger tail lashed back and forth unconsciously. Bluestar still wasn't back yet! What was taking so long? He'd considered heading straight to the Thunderpath to just give the catnip to Bluestar directly, but it was on the other side of camp, at the opposite end of ThunderClan territory. He'd hoped, rather naively, that she would already be back at camp by the time he returned. Besides, Fireheart didn't know how much she needed. He was no medicine cat, and he couldn't risk endangering Bluestar further.

But why was Tigerclaw so desperate to see her? Fireheart wondered. ShadowClan encroaching their boundaries was nothing new. Maybe it was Brokenstar's rogues he was concerned about. It made a certain amount of sense, but Fireheart couldn't help but think of what Ravenpaw had told him - what Bluestar had so vehemently refused to believe. If Tigerclaw had really killed Redtail in cold blood, who was to say he wouldn't do the same thing to Bluestar? The dark tabby was Clan deputy now, and in line to succeed the leader…

He cast an anxious look around the camp. Cinderpaw was nowhere in sight. Hopefully she was sheltering from the rain in her den, but if he was really going down to the Thunderpath now, there was no time to check. If that apprentice had decided to go racing off again…he didn't finish the thought. Surely she knew better than to follow Bluestar after she'd been instructed to stay in camp?

His mind was made up. Fireheart needed to find Bluestar, and he needed to find her now, before Tigerclaw could conduct any nefarious plans. Unless it was already too late. "I'm going to find Bluestar," the ginger warrior meowed to Yellowfang. The old medicine had been seated beside him, a bundle of prepared herbs sitting at her paws, ready for Blestar's return.

Yellowfang's eyes narrowed. "Be careful," she hissed. It was obvious, she didn't trust Tigerclaw any more than she did. Fireheart nodded to her quickly, shaking the rain water off his fur. He headed off in the direction of the camp's exit, intent on picking up Bluestar's scent on the way out. But before he could do so, he was stopped by a bone-chilling cry.

"Bluestar!"

Cinderpaw dragged herself through the gap in the gorse in Tigerclaw's wake. She braced herself for the reactions of the Clan, most of whom appeared to be in camp. At first, the looks on their faces were ones of utter disbelief at the sad sight. Soon, the shock would be replaced by anger and sorrow. For now the Clan could not believe their eyes at the sight of their leader, limp and broken in the jaws of her deputy.

Cinderpaw's mother Frostfur was the first to cry out. From her place beside the nursery, the white queen rushed forward. "Bluestar!" she mewed, her voice high and shrill. There were gasps and wails from the other cats.

Cinderpaw inched out from behind the great mass of Tigerclaw. She wanted so, so badly to run as far as she could and never look back. She looked away. None of the cats had even noticed her yet, hiding in Tigerclaw's shadow. Through the rain, which was really starting to pour, she saw a ginger streak hurtling toward them only to stop dead in his tracks. Fireheart.

Cinderpaw squeezed her blue eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on her mentor's face as he realized that their beloved leader was dead. But she could easily hear the pain and rage in his voice. "Great StarClan, what did you do to her?"

Cinderpaw's eyes snapped open. Fireheart was accusing Bluestar! Most of the Clan had gathered around by now. Fireheart's hackles were raised, and he looked ready to jump on Tigerclaw. Cinderpaw stiffened. Fireheart couldn't attack Tigerclaw! He would be killed for sure.

From within the circle of gathered cats, Longtail and Dustpaw moved forward, ready to prevent fireheart from reaching Tigerclaw. But the huge tabby tom only shook his head, waving the back with his tail. Silently, the two toms slunk back.

Tigerclaw did not respond directly to Firestar's accusation. Instead, he carefully placed Bluestar's body in front of him and stepped around it. "You have no right to accuse me of foul play, Fireheart. I would suggest you refrain from attacking the ThunderClan leader." Tigerclaw's voice was level, but she could see his overly long claws digging into the damp ground.

Fireheart growled, low in his throat. He held his ground as amber eyes bored into green. No cat spoke. Finally Yellowfang broke the silence.

"Who – or what – was responsible for her death?" the old medicine mewed hoarsely, her eyes fiery. "She had several lives remaining. She should not have joined Starclan so soon," Yellowfang rasped.

Tigerclaw ignored the medicine cat, addressing the Clan as a whole. "Bluestar died as she lived, protecting the Clan. " The dark tabby paused for emphasis, his gravelly voice clear even over the sound of the rain. "I had scented ShadowClan warriors in our territory. Bluestar insisted on joining me, even though she was obviously ill. We caught a ShadowClan patrol hunting on our side of the Thunderpath, and gave chase into their territory. Bluestar was fatally wounded by a Twoleg monster as we were crossing back. " Tigerclaw bowed his great head. "I was unable to save her - she was wounded too badly for StarClan to heal her."

Cinderpaw peered at the other cats. Most of them were still shocked, but they seemed to accept Tigerclaw's story. Every muscle in her body was begging for her to scream that it was a lie, and that Tigerclaw had murdered their leader in cold blood. She bit her tongue, forcing herself against all odds to keep quiet.

One quick glance told her that Fireheart wasn't buying it. His eyes flashed green fire as he meowed, "How do we know you didn't just kill her yourself?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the members of ThunderClan, seemingly moving as one cat, as the ginger warrior dared to accuse the beloved Clan deputy.

Tigerclaw kept his composure. The massive tom was cool under pressure. "It seems that my own word is not sufficient for you. Yellowfang –" he gestured toward the medicine cat – "examine Bluestar's body."

Why was Tigerclaw even bothering with this? Cinderpaw wondered. He was leader now – his word was law. Even if the other cats didn't believe him, they had no choice but to do what he said.

The former ShadowClan cat moved stiffly, clearly doubtful of Tigerclaw's innocence. As she should be. Cinderpaw waited with bated breath, but as Yellowfang moved her paws over Bluestar's limp, wet fur, her expression changed. Yellowfang's orange eyes flashed, but she said nothing.

"Well?" Tigerclaw prompted her.

Finally Yellowfang looked at the Clan. "Bluestar was indeed killed on the Thunderpath." Her expression was stony as she added, "The damage to her internal organs and limbs is unmistakably that of a Twoleg monster." The dark gray she-cat looked down at the body before, expression impossible to read even this close.

Fireheart was another story. Even with Yellowfang's support of Tigerstar, her mentor would not give in. His emerald eyes burned impossibly hot, and his tail was twice its normal size, even soaked by rain. For a second, Fireheart scared her just a little.

Another cat approached, slinking up behind the ginger tom. "What gives you the right to question Tiger_star's_ authority, kittypet?" came the jeering and unpleasant meow of Darkstripe. Fireheart whipped around to face the silver tom, energy not yet spent, only to be confronted by the dark warrior's sneer.

To Cinderpaw's horror, her Clanmates seemed to be agreeing with Darkstripe. She could hear whispers coming from all sides, seemingly accusing Fireheart. She could pick up fragments of their murmers –

"…young upstart…"

"Who does he think he is?"

"What nerve Fireheart has to challenge Tigerclaw, with Bluestar's body lying before him…"

"Disgraceful!"

It was no surprise – Tigerclaw was ThunderClan's best warrior, and very popular among the Clan. Not to mention that he was the deputy. Cinderpaw knew that many cats idolized him. She had even had a great respect for Tigerclaw once – up until this day, that is. It was stupid to think that the Clan would see through his deception.

Fireheart stayed where he was, but she could see ihis fury beginning to ebb a little. Cinderpaw's mentor was a strong cat, but even now the taunts of _kittypet_ stung him, taking the flame from him. Even if he had never told her outright, she knew that he had tried so hard to be accepted into the Clan and gain the respect of the forest-born warriors. Yet here he was, openly opposing the trusted deputy. And accusing him, no less…Surely he would not challenge Tigerclaw now.

She could see the faint shadow of a smile on Tigerclaw's face now. The murderous deputy – leader, she corrected herself – was confident that the Clan believed him. He was going to get away with his unspeakable crime. He was going to become Clan leader. It repulsed her.

Tigerclaw waited for quiet. When the cats settled, he spoke once more, his words directed at Fireheart. "If even now, you do not trust my word and the word of your medicine cat, and you require another's testimony, so be it," he meowed with a slight sneer. A look of confusion passed across Fireheart's face, and Cinderpaw's belly clenched up once more.

Suddenly she realized what she had known all along. Tigerclaw wasn't using her to convince the Clan of his innocence. He was using her word to convince _Fireheart, _ the cat who had always harbored suspicions against him.

"Cinderpaw?" Tigerclaw phrased it as a question. But Cinderpaw knew she had no alternative then to obey. Silently, on shaking legs, she stepped forward, her paws squelching in the now-muddy ground.

The apprentice could feel the eyes of the Clan on her. She kept her head down, refusing to look at Tigerclaw.

"Cinderpaw –" he leaned in. He was too close, and it was all she could do not to flinch. She couldn't look at Fireheart, but she could imagine that he was frozen in horror for the second time that day. "Tell your mentor exactly what you saw."

Cinderpaw refused to look up. Maybe, if she wished hard enough, she would finally wake up from this nightmare in her nest in the apprentices' den. She screwed her eyes shut, sending a silent prayer to StarClan. Maybe, just maybe, when she opened her eyes, Bluestar would be alive, Tigerclaw wouldn't be standing over her, and she wouldn't be forced to give testimony and defend the cat who had murdered her Clan leader for the sake of his own twisted ambition. She hunched into the ground, making herself even smaller. Maybe, if she made herself small enough, she would just disappear.

"Cinderpaw?" came Fireheart's incredulous meow. "Cinderpaw, are you okay? What's going on?" She opened her eyes as her mentor took a step toward her.

Instantly, Darkstripe was blocking his path. She had no hope of rescue now. Not only was Cinderpaw going to let a murderer go free, she was going to help him do it.

"Cinderpaw," came the deep voice of Tigerclaw beside her. "Am I or am I not telling the truth about the tragedy that befell Bluestar by the Thunderpath?" His patience was gone, and his words were icy, despite his polite tone.

His evil promise rang in her ears. If Cinderpaw didn't comply, not only would she be dead, but her entire family as well. Her mother, Brackenpaw, her younger siblings still in the nursery. Fireheart. All would be murdered because of her.

But how? How could Cinderpaw let Tigerclaw get away with this brutality? How could she let Bluestar be murdered without even telling the truth of who did it?

She was crying now, the rain lashing at her sides. She couldn't keep silent much longer.

Cinderpaw took a deep breath. Her voice barely audible, she choked out a single word.

**AN: I won't be able to update as often from now on, since I go back to school tomorrow. I'll likely update once or twice a week, depending on how much homework I have.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry I had to delete this chapter after I first posted it, but I found an annoying error. Here's the updated version**

"You…"

The decision came down to the wire. She had made up her mind – she was going to reveal the truth. If she stayed silent, the secret would eat her alive.

Cinderpaw could feel the eyes of the Clan on her now, watching so quietly. Waiting for her words. Fireheart was staring in a mix of confusion and horror. What would he do when she spoke out? Would he attack Tigerclaw?

Brackenpaw was not far behind Cinderpaw's mentor. The golden tabby's face was filled with shock. She wished, more then ever, that she had just stayed in camp. How could she be so stupid! If she told the Clan the truth, she would be directly responsible for her own brother's death!

And who knew if the Clan would even believe her? She was only an apprentice, after all, and most cats seemed to regard her as little more than a nuisance. If she were to say that Tigerclaw had murdered Bluestar, how many would even listen? Surely they trusted their deputy's word over hers…

Her mind was made up now. Cinderpaw looked out at the Clan, silently begging for StarClan to forgive her. "You…" She was choking. Her mind was made up, but her body was refusing to cooperate. Tigerclaw glared down at her as she struggled to get the words out.

"You are." The cats looked on, and every word was like a claw piercing her throat. "Telling the truth, I mean. About Bluestar." She felt so small and insignificant, as weak and defenseless as a newborn kit. She wasn't even able to make complete sentences. Surely they could tell she was lying.

Cinderpaw stopped. Surely that was enough? But no, Tigerclaw would not let her off. "Go on," urged the dark tom.

A surge of pure hate ran through her body. Great StarClan, she despised him. "I was out hunting alone. I-I heard a noise and went to investigate. When I got there, ShadowClan was already fleeing." Her whole body trembling, she added, "I watched as the monster hit Bluestar."

She hated how easily she lied. Fireheart had once scolded her for the way she could – and would – lie so easily and believably. She countered that her lies had saved their hides from Tigerclaw, which was true at the time. Now, the tables had turned, and against her will, she was using her skill to protect Tigerclaw. Not that the monster deserved any help, she thought ruefully.

"Keep talking," hissed a voice from the gathered cats. Cinderpaw didn't need to look up to see that it was Darkstripe addressing her.

"Surely this apprentice has suffered enough!" came the rusty mew of Yellowfang. Cinderpaw felt immense gratitude as the old medicine cat came to her aid. "She has just witnessed the death of her leader, and has been forced to recount it!" Yellowfang's orange eyes were narrowed, and her tail was twitching.

Smallear spoke up in his reedy old voice. "We must mourn the loss of Bluestar," the old cat meowed. Others seemed to agree, pressing closer towards the damp body that had once contained the spirit of their leader. She was in StarClan by now, Cinderpaw tried to comfort herself. What did the starry cats think of Cinderpaw now?

"She was a brave cat, and will be remembered as such," meowed Fireheart quietly. His face was downcast, staring at the ground. Cinderpaw knew he was grieving for Bluestar like the rest of Clan, with the exception of Tigerclaw and probably Darkstripe. But surely he was still doubting Tigerclaw's innocence…

Tigerclaw addressed the Clan as a whole. "Tonight, we will sit vigil for Bluestar. After we have mourned her properly, I will make the journey to HighStones to receive my new name and nine lives." Putting on a show of reverence, he added, "With her last breath, Bluestar told me to protect ThunderClan."

Cinderpaw was shaking again – not with fear this time, but with anger. Tigerclaw didn't deserve one life, much less nine! Her claws dug into the earth as she remembered Bluestar's real last words. _StarClan will never accept you, Tigerclaw. _Surely their starry ancestors would not give their blessing to a murderer.

Cats were nodding, pain on their faces. They were sad that Bluestar was gone, shocked by her sudden death. But life would go on, as it always did. Some of Cinderpaw's clanmates hung back, presumably unnerved by Bluestar's broken body, which only that morning had been full of life, if ill. But others moved forward, ready to share tongues with their leader one last time.

Tigerclaw was not finished. "I am determined to strengthen this Clan with my leadership. ThunderClan has suffered from the loss of Bluestar, but we will endure. After I speak with StarClan, I will be known as Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Slowly, hesitantly, the Clan began to chant their new leader's name. Voicing their acceptance. Cinderpaw kept her mouth shut. When she felt Tigerclaw's eyes boring on her, she moved her lips silently, mouthing his new name soundlessly.

Fireheart had turned away. But Cinderpaw was willing to wager that he was not chanting their new leader's name either.

* * *

Fireheart spent the rest of the day beside Bluestar's body.

At first, he had stayed back, waiting for the other cats to share their respects for their dead leader. Just the sight of Bluestar's body, lying small and pathetic in the rain, was enough to make his eyes cloud with fury, and he couldn't trust himself to not jump on Tigerclaw right then and there. The whole experience had been like something out of his nightmares. He'd been faced with a terrible sense of déjà vu, the sight of Tigerclaw carrying Bluestar's limp body into camp harking back to Redtail's death the very first day he had been in ThunderClan.

And Tigerclaw had probably murdered them both.

Fireheart's claws clenched and unclenched, sending up bits of muddy earth and water. The rain had plastered his pelt to his body, but he was too angry and sad to care. Surely Tigerclaw had played a role in their leader's death. Even if he had not killed her outright, which Fireheart doubted, was it necessary for him to call her down to the Thunderpath in her weakened state? ShadowClan trespassing was nothing new, and wasn't Tigerclaw equipped to deal with it on his own? Besides, there had been no mention of Brokenstar's rogues, who were the real concern…

Fireheart shook his head in anger. Why hadn't he stopped Bluestar from going to meet Tigerclaw? Or at least accompanied her? If he'd been there, he probably could have saved her. But he hadn't, and now Bluestar was dead, and Tigerclaw was the new leader of ThunderClan. Even though Fireheart was convinced Tigerclaw was at least partially responsible for Bluestar's death, he knew that he had to take a portion of the blame himself for letting it happen.

If Tigerclaw had killed her, he thought to himself, then he had been very clever. Using a twoleg monster instead of his own claws, so it could be passed off as an accident. Clearly she had been killed on the Thunderpath – Yellowfang had said so, and Bluestar's broken body had attested to the fact. Surely that much of Tigerclaw's story had been true.

But what of the rest of it? Even sick with whitecough, Bluestar would be able to see the monster coming and get out of the way. Besides, he didn't think she would be foolhardy enough to bother with chasing ShadowClan back into their own territory. Wouldn't the sight of the ThunderClan leader and deputy be enough for most trespassers?

Then there was Cinderpaw's involvement. Fireheart was still angry because his apprentice hadn't stayed in camp and out of trouble as he instructed. But his anger had turned to worry as soon as the young she-cat had given her stilted testimony. Would Cinderpaw lie to support Tigerclaw? Fireheart knew his reckless apprentice admired the deputy – leader, now – but surely she would not condone murder. Whatever she had witnessed, it had clearly been traumatic. When he tried to approach her after the Clan's initial shock had resided a bit, she hadn't wanted to talk, brushing him off before retreating into her den. He resolved to get the full story out of her tomorrow.

However it had happened, Bluestar was now dead, and Tigerclaw was the leader of ThunderClan. And the Clan had accepted it, just like that. The ginger tom moved around restlessly. Were these cats really that blind? No cat, aside from himself and Yellowfang, seemed to harbor any doubt toward the validity of Tigerclaw's story. He'd seen the looks the Clan gave him when he'd rashly accused Tigerclaw, and their response was almost enough to make him want to leave the Clan forever.

It was difficult, watching the Clan mourn their leader. Most of them had known Bluestar their entire lives, and she had been leader for a long time. Maybe their judgment was clouded with grief?

But the fact remained that no other warrior seemed to think Tigerclaw was to blame. Even when Whitestorm had returned from a hunting patrol to find the bedraggled body of his leader waiting for him, the white warrior had done nothing but mourn his departed kin. He was the one that Fireheart had thought most likely to doubt Tigerclaw, but the white warrior seemed almost overwhelmed by grief. Most of the Clan had finished sharing tongues with Bluestar, and had retreated to their dens, with only the elders and a few others remaining. Tigerclaw was there as well, acting the part of a grieving deputy. When had been Fireheart's turn to speak to his leader for the last time, he had said nothing aloud, choosing to only press his nose into her cold fur and hoping that she would hear his silent apologies from her place among the stars.

The other cats seemed to be staying clear of him, now that he had visibly accused Tigerclaw. Did they think he was not grieving as well? Bluestar was the one who had brought him into ThunderClan. She had trained him in the ways of the forest, and he had served her, first as an eager apprentice, then as a loyal warrior and secretly, he had always hoped to serve as her deputy, and then to eventually take her place as leader of ThunderClan. Now he knew that his dream of leading the clan would not become a reality – at least, as long as Tigerclaw had anything to do with it.

Fireheart had no one to voice his concerns to. Graystripe hadn't been in camp since sunhigh, and even though it was almost dusk now, the gray warrior had yet to return. Probably gallivanting about in RiverClan, he thought angrily. Cinderpaw was traumatized, and hadn't wanted to talk to him. Yellowfang seemed to share his suspicious, but when he tried to approach her, Tigerclaw had been there, and it was impossible to speak openly. The old medicine cat was only a few tail-lengths away, hunched over beside the body of their leader, but there was no way they could talk now.

Tigerclaw was looking at him, his amber eyes glinted with undisguised hate. Fireheat tried not to shiver. He'd seen that look before. He realized he'd been reckless, confronting Tigerclaw like that out in the open, and with no evidence. But the tom hadn't even threatened him, which was so unlike the dark tabby…

It just didn't add up. But come sunrise, Fireheart was determined to fit the pieces together.

* * *

**Angsty Fireheart is angsty...**

**please review!**


End file.
